Ghosts of the Past
by Moonfire14
Summary: Aelita's world was finally right. X.A.N.A. was gone, the supercomputer was shut down, and she was happy. But they all should have known that it wouldn't last. Their perfect world shattered when they received the news that something was on Lyoko and it wasn't friendly. They find a strange girl there whose past is the key to what's going on.
1. Prolouge

_I wrote this a long time ago but I actually finished it even though towards the end I lost inspiration. I actually chose normal pairings so that's a surprise especially since I ship Oddrich. There was supposed to be a second one to this but I don't think there will be. Maybe if this is liked enough. I love reviews and the more I get the faster I will type up the chapters. I have actually written the whole thing. This part is just a recap of the show and what I say happened after the end of the show. Told from Aeltia's pov. Their ages are by what I think they are by appearance not what age they should be when you take into account what grade they are in. Enjoy:) P.S. sorry if I got any details wrong it had been a while from the time I wrote this(which was when I finished the show for the second time) to when I revised it so I may have messed up some details while revising it._

My name is Aelita Stones. Most people wouldn't believe my story but I'm not telling it to be believed. I'm telling it to sort out my own feelings about everything that happened. I am fifteen and I go to Kadic academy. I have four awesome friends and one of them is my boyfriend, Jeremie, who is a genius. Yumi Ishiyama is the oldest of our circle of friends. Ulrich Stern, Yumi's boyfriend, is the cool boy that everybody likes. Then there's our casanova, the goofy one and my best friend, Odd Della Robbia. And just like all kids we have to put up with the most stuck up popular girl in school. The principal's daughter, Sissi Delmas and her lackeys, Nicolas Poliokoff and Herb Pichon.

My life sounds pretty normal and it is now but three months ago it was different. My real name is Aelita Hopper and my father is Frankz Hopper, a man who created a supercomputer to house a virtual world on which he created a special A.I. program called X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A was a virus created for one purpose. To destroy the military program called Carthage, but X.A.N.A. became too intelligent. It believed that the way to protect mankind was protect mankind from itself. And to do that it decided to destroy mankind.

Before my father could do anything about the impending threat, my mother Anthea Hopper was taken by men in black. When they came back for my father and I, my father decided the safest place for me was the virtual world he had created called Lyoko. Unfortunately my father could not take virtual form like I could and when X.A.N.A.'s monsters attacked he told me to flee to a tower where I slept for ten years until a boy looking for robot parts turned the supercomputer back on.

At first I had no memory so Jeremie, who had been the first to find me, named me Maya. Jeremie decided too keep me a secret until X.A.N.A. attacked him. Luckily the soccer star, Ulrich was there to save him. Afterward Ulrich made himself Jeremie's bodyguard. They both decided to risk using a scanner to get on Lyoko to shut down one of the towers and stop X.A.N.A. for a short while. Their first test subject couldn't be human though so Ulrich snatched his roommate's, the new kid's dog. The new boy caught Ulrich trying to steal Kiwi,the dog, and Ulrich fled with the kid following. The new kid, Odd, ended up being the unplanned test subject. That was the beginning of the Lyoko Warriors. Ulrich followed Odd onto Lyoko.

Yumi didn't join until later and for a short while Sissi was part of the group. But her memory was erased when we first initiated the return to the past function. Jeremie made it his job to materialize me in the real world after I regained my memory by shutting down the activated tower. He managed to materialize me later but when we shut down the computer, I fainted and almost died. At first we thought X.A.N.A. had infected me with a virus. It wasn't until later that we found out it had taken my human memories.

We found a way to recover my memories and together Odd, Ulrich, and I traveled to sector five, the heart of Lyoko. But X.A.N.A. was waiting. He ambushed us and took from me what he had been wanting all along, the keys to Lyoko found in my DNA. And with it he took my life. My father saved me and we thought that it had cost him his life.

With the keys of Lyoko, X.A.N.A. now had access to the web and could not be killed by shouting down the computer. We set about destroying Lyoko copies made by X.A.N.A and. trying to free William, one off Yumi's friend who X.A.N.A. had taken control of on his first mission. We discovered my father was indeed alive and for a shirt time my life was looking up. Until we had. to destroy X.A.N.A. The price was my father's life.

We freed William and shut down the supercomputer. We vowed to leave Lyoko behind once and for all. At first I was worried about our friendship without Lyoko. Lyoko was the reason we were friends. To my surprise we remained friends.

Our time on Lyoko was not without repercussions. I began to have nightmares about my life as a human and of my father's death. I knew Ulrich had nightmares too but they were not as bad as mine. Yumi was to strong Anne brave. to have nightmares about Lyoko, Jeremie had never gone to Lyoko, and with Odd it was impossible to tell if he suffered. I'm share that in some way they felt it too.

The nightmares eventually became to much for me and I sought comfort. Only one person could comfort me completely and what scared me was it wasn't Jeremie.

Despite the bumps in the road, everything was fine. Until the day everything went to hell.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

_I lost the front page to this chapter so I couldn't type it up and I was so happy when I found the paper for the chapter (turns out I had put it in one of my school binders because I had planned to rewrite it when I finished my work in class). The thing about Aelita and drawing in the beginning simply came about because she seems like the type who could draw. And there is a WHOLE lot of Jeremie bashing in this so if you like him turn back now. (personally I love Odd). I don't normally do this but the chapter song is Wish you were here by Avril Lavigne.  
><em>

**Aelita's Pov**

Mrs. Hertz was going over something I already knew and understood so I began leafing through my drawings. After the super computer was shut down, I had to find something to do so I took up drawing and I had a fair bit of skill with it. The first drawing on the top of the stack was of Yumi and Ulrich on Lyoko fighting off a bunch of monsters. The one below that one was a drawing of what I would imagine Jeremie would look like on Lyoko. And the next drawings was of myself on Lyoko. I had my wings out around me and a huge goofy grin on my face.

An idea struck. I picked up my pencil and began to draw. I drew Odd next to me, giving me a thumbs up, while wearing an even goofier smile. Just as I was drawing his tail curling around his ankle, a gasp went around the room. Mrs. Hertz probably said something that surprised everyone. That happened occasionally even though normally most people in the class would keep quiet.

"Aelita," Odd whispered my name. I moved my body so I was facing the front more than the side, blocking Odd's view of my paper since he was sitting behind me. "Aelita," There it was again but this time closer and louder. I could feel him leaning closer to get a look at my paper. I partially covered it with another paper. "Aeltia," Odd whispered as loudly as he dared. How in the world I could tune out the entire classroom but not him baffled me. I covered my paper before turning to face him.

"What Odd?!" I whispered angerly. We weren't exactly on speaking terms because I thought he was acting like an idiot because he had been complaining about Sam for over a week but he hadn't dumped her until last night for trying to steal something important from his room. The most frustrating part was the fact he would not tell us what she had tried to steal even as he complained about the almost theft. I assumed Ulrich knew what it was but he wouldn't say either.

"If you want to complain again go find someone else because I am tired of hearing the product of your stupidity." I immediately regretted the word as soon as they were out of my mouth. I didn't even know where the spiteful words had come from. In truth it wasn't even him I was mad at. It was Sam. I was mad because she had broken his heart again. I was tired of seeing Odd hurt. Even worse was seeing him try to smile and be happy afterwards. I just wished Odd could find the one girl for him. The one who wouldn't break his heart. I cared about Odd,he was my best friend after all, and the worst thing for me was him hurting.

"It's not about Sam. It's about the new girl. It's amazing. Yeah amazing is a good word for it."

New girl huh. Well that would explain the gasp. Then the rest of what Odd had said clicked.

"That's it Odd. I don't care how amazing the new girl is. I f you want your heart broken agian. Go ahead, see if I care!" I turned back around as tears began to fall from my eyes.

_Why am I crying?_

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Ulrich looking back and forth between me and the front of the room. Jeremie just had his mouth hanging open. All the guys were suckers for a pretty face.

I felt to slim and soft hands settle on my cheeks, coming from someone behind me. Then the person connected to the hands gently pulled my face up. I turned pink the second I realized it was Odd who had grabbed my face. My embarrassment quickly turned to shock as I saw the new girl. Odd was right it was amazing.

"Class this is Twilya Wave."

The small girl was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and matching skirt with light blue leggings that barely reached her knees paired with sliver combat boots. She pushed her muted blue bangs out of her eyes and I saw my first assumption was true. She looked just like me. We were the same height. We had the same shade of green eyes although hers sparkled with a gentler light. The only real difference was our hair color. Her was a light muted blue and was long. It ended just above her hip.

"You can go sit next to Aelita and Jeremie," Mrs. Hertz pointed in our direction. Twilya slowly walked to our table. She quietly slid into the empty seat between me and Jeremie and opened her notebook. The blue haired just stared at the empty page and attempted to hide behind a curtain of long hair. A shy one and the stares of the rest of the class probably wasn't helping.

Twilya didn't talk until very close to the end of the class, after a quick beep from Jeremie's phone. She asked in a soft and sweet voice,"Is it okay if I ... um... hang out with y-you and your f-friends?"

"Sure," I said standing up,"I'm sure they won't mind."

Twilya smiled and ran off. Odd,Ulrich, Jeremie and I were about to walk out of the classroom door when Mrs. Hertz called Jeremie to her desk.

"Head to my room. I have something I have to tell you. Let Yumi know too," Jeremie whispered before he walked off.

Could it have anything to do with the text or whatever cause his phone it beep. No, probably not. I was just being paranoid.

We stopped on our way to the dorms to get Yumi. Outside Jeremie's room Odd said," I'm going to go get Kiwi."

"I'll come with you,"I said quickly. I needed to apologize to the blonde, in private, for what I had said. Ulrich and Yumi just nodded.

Odd and Ulrich's room had moved further down the hall away from Jeremie's. Actually it was on the other end of the hall. As we were walking I said," I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just so mad at Sam but that's no excuse."

'It's okay. I kinda deserved it." I had to strain to the next part. "Everyone seems to be mad at me." Although his voice was soft and velvety, it was also completely serious. It was a voice I had never heard Odd use. I suddenly wanted to hit Sam for what she did to Odd. The thought scared because I wasn't a violent person. But it was like she had stolen a part of Odd. It was like he just wasn't here any more. I wanted my Odd back.

Odd continued in that low soft voice," Ulrich's mad cause Kiwi ate his homework. Yumi's mad cause Kiwi tried to eat her notebook again. And Jeremie's mad because he thinks I made one of his precious robots malfunction and spit out bolts."

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it." I didn't realize he was blaming you for the robot. I actually did that."

Odd laughed too,"That was priceless Aelita. When did you get so good at this?"

"I learned from the best," I paused to look at him,"On the bright side if everything's as bad as you say then it can't get worse."

"Yeah. I guess," He ran a hand over his neck,"as long as you aren't mad at me."

Odd opened the door to the bedroom. Kiwi ran up to us. I petted the little dog as Odd looked around for his knapsack.

"I just don't like seeing you hurt like this," I stood up and placed my hand on one of his thin shoulders."I care about you,Odd. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy with a girl you truly love and who truly loves you. Someone who won't break your heart."

He whispered something that sounded like,"The only girl I could truly love _is_ breaking my heart."

He turned towards me and said,"Thanks Aelita. You sure know how to cheer a guy up." He placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned forward. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me and the scary thing was I was going to let him. He only pushed me out of the room saying,'Stay out here okay?"

"Sure," I said as he closed the door. It was very strange for him to keep me out of their room.

_What is he hiding?_

Odd emerged from the room with the wiggling knapsack, I knew contained Kiwi.

"What do you think Einstein wants to talk about?"

"Maybe it has to do with the text he got in class."

Odd placed a hand on Jeremie's door nob and stopped."Aelita do you think, maybe..."

"No we killed X.A.N.A" I nudged him out of the way and walked into the room. Jeremie was siting in front of his computer, leaning forward in his chair with his fingers steepled. Ulrich was almost asleep leaning against the wall while sitting on Jereme's bed.

"Where's Yumi?"

'Bathroom," Ulrich mumbled.

"What's so important Einstein," Odd asked.

"I can't tell you until Yumi gets back."

I sat down to wait for her.

**Odd's Pov**

_I'm so stupid. I almost kissed her. I almost blew my cover. She can never know.  
><em>

I looked over at Aelita who was leaning against the bed playing with Kiwi. I quickly averted my eyes so Aelita wouldn't think I was staring, even though I was.

Ulrich was asleep sitting up on the end of Jeremie's bed, with his head resting on the wall.I crawled over and poked him in the cheek. he mumbled and groaned. I poked him again. Ulrich fell over onto his side and stayed there. I needed something else to do or my thoughts would wonder to _her _and I could end up saying something I would regret later.

"Hey Aelita. Want to play Tic-Tak-Toe?"

"Sure," She stopped playing with Kiwi who darted under Jeremie's desk to grab one of his slippers. I smiled at Aelita and placed the paper between us.

**Aeltia's pov**

By the time Yumi got back, Jeremie looked like he was going to get up and start pacing. Odd and I had played five games of Tic-Tak-Toe and Kiwi had settled into a nap curled against Ulrich's stomach.

Yumi came in saying,"I just ran into a girl who looks like Aelita. Exactly like Aelita."

Ulrich's snore was cut off as he woke up.

"That's the new girl, Twilya Wave." The blonde next to me explained,"She's in our class."

"I admit it's intriguing and will have to be looked into later but right now it's not our most pressing matter,"Jeremie told us.

Noticing the distressed look on my boyfriend's face, I asked,"What's going on?"

He placed his face in his hands as though he couldn't bear to look at us. "I haven't turned of the tower scanner."

"So what?" Odd voiced what we were all thinking.

"About an hour ago the scanner picked up an activated tower in the forest sector."

Everybody gasped then looked at me to see my reaction, each of them ready to come to my aid in their own ways should I start crying. I stared down at my fists, clutching at my pink leggings. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up, letting my tears fall. Odd didn't have to say anything. The light pressure of his hand on my shoulder was enough. Everything we had gone through. My father's death. It was all for nothing now.

"That's not possible,"Yumi said.

"Yeah I thought X.A.N.A was gone for good." Ulrich added to the conversation.

"I'm not saying it is X.A.N.A but I am saying that we should check it out,"Jeremie said,"Are you willing to do it?"

"X.A.N.A will wish he had never come back. Bring it on!"Odd was the first to answer. Then he wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

"I will fight but Jeremie it's just this once."

"How could I pass up the chance to smash X.A.N.A's monsters,"Ulrich quickly got off the bed.

"I want to go too," I barely managed to get out. Odd gently squeezed my shoulder then stood up, taking me with him.

On our way to the factory Odd asked a very good question.

"How can X.A.N.A activate a tower if the supercomputer was shut down?"

Jeremie looked down as much as he could while riding a scooter," I ...I may have...sorta... turned it back on yesterday."

"Why would you do that!?" Ulrich practically exploded.

"It was just for research."

"What about Aelita? Did you even think about how turning it back on might make her feel?" It was Odd's turn to chew Jeremie out.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Ulrich opened his mouth to say something but Yumi beat him to it.

"Let's just get going. We can argue later."

/

I mentally prepared myself to go back to Lyoko. Odd and Ulrich stepped into the other scanners.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich," Jeremie said as the scanner doors closed."Transfer Aelita."

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita."

Wind from now where began to ruffle my hair.

"Virtualzation." The air blew my hair off my forehead as a white light enveloped me.

/

The forest sector had changed since the last time we had been here. Trees now grew out of the walkway now making it actually look like a forest.

Odd was completely virualized first. He landed his graceful cat stance then slipped and landed on his behind. Ulrich just fell on his butt. Ulrich said,' Guess we're a little out of practice."

When I was completely virualized I realized something I couldn't tell at first. I was above the trees. High above the tree. When your being virualized you have no sense of height or depth so that was how I hadn't noticed I was so high above Ulrich and Odd. But that didn't matter when I began to fall. There was no way I could hit the ground without being divirtualized. My screams finally escaped my lips.

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm a terrible person.<em>


	3. Author's note

Sorry but I will no longer be updateing on here. I am moving all my stories to Ao3 (Archiveofourown). I will soon have this posted on there.


End file.
